


A Consort's Duty

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Belly Rubs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Cock, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, royal consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Between driving trains and guarding the castle, Link's already gotten used to juggling different jobs, but, riding alone with Zelda on the mountaintops of New Hyrule, he's called on to perform what just might be his most important one yet in seeing to the propagation of the royal line to the kingdom he serves and the princess he loves.





	A Consort's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe it's been over three years since I did a Spirit Tracks story (The ones on this account aare reposts of older ones. I'd like to think I've improved since then), but I got impatient waiting for the tenth anniversary in December.

"And now we are making our way to the highest peak in all of New Hyrule," the voice of a train engineer announced to the passenger of his chugging vehicle with the toot of a whistle.

"Volcanoes in one direction and a frozen tundra in the other," his rider observed through the windows of both sides of her car.

Even though their first adventure was now roughly a decade behind them, Zelda gained a passion for scenic rides across the New Hyrulean landscape in the time since. The conductor and also part-time royal guard she had grown so close with along the way, Link, had become quite adept at plotting the optimal routes between her favorite spots always culminating in a pass along the developing kingdom's highest point in its most mountainous region. Setting the train to take a pause as it went over the top of the summit, the conductor stepped into the car behind him to check on the condition of his royal girlfriend.

"What an exemplary view," Zelda beamed from her lofty perch as the locomotive hit peak of the mountainous incline, "We live in a land of exquisite beauty."

Yes and with a gorgeous sunset too," he poked his head into the passenger car

"Absolutely."

"So, are we heading back to the castle then?" he prepared to take his place back at the helm.

"Not yet," she pulled him away from the engine and into the passenger car with her, "We need to share this view. I also was thinking that you deserve a chance to get acquainted with these new seats I paid so much for."

"Fine, fine," Link sat beside the princess who didn't waste a moment getting an arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder.

While he sat like this with her quite often now, he suddenly felt this moment together with her at the top of their world take on a certain weight to it, especially with the person most pivotal to its future

"So how are you feeling right now?" she turned to ask him, noticing the unease in his eyes, "You know, about taking all this on your shoulders with me? Do you really want all that on your shoulders? You're not obligated in any way."

As always he couldn't help but be impressed with her ability to read what was on his mind.

"Why would I feel any differently than you?"

"Because it is different for you. I was born into this responsibility. You could choose to leave it anytime you want. I have to watch over this land to my dying breath."

"And I have to watch over you until my dying breath. That's my duty above all else," he reminded her, "Not just you, but I also promised Alfonzo, you know, when he heard that you were making me your consort."

Yes, he was not quite a prince but a full-fledged royal consort. Zelda would never dream of pulling him away from his life on the rails or training with the sword, but there was no way of ever changing her mind about who she wanted to be at her side through her life and work as the monarch of the still relatively young kingdom of New Hyrule, especially with what she needed to do to properly take her throne as a queen.

"I can't ask you to take on all my responsibilities, but I'd be eternally grateful if you would see them through together with me," she assured him as she frequently would

"Without a doubt in my mind, Zelda," he assured her back with the same conviction as always too.

"There aren't any trains set to come this way soon, right?" she then inquired.

"Not on any schedule I'm aware of," he replied, "They tend to clear up when it's announced that the princess will be riding by."

"I see no harm in us taking a pit stop here then."

Never letting go of him, Zelda spun herself around into the conductor's lap where she could meet him face to face and eye to eye where he would otherwise be a head taller than her, not that she minded having such a tall and handsome man to parade around as her boyfriend. She snatched away his hat before it could fall off when she went in to share a smooch with him. Link could have done the same with her tiara, but nothing looked better on her in his eyes than her regal attire. Taking off her thin gloves, she snuck her hand into his shirt to sample his pectorals underneath. He moved up to peck kisses on her forehead while she moved downwards until she found something even more enticing than mere muscles.

"Hehe, I really like it you know," the princess blushed with a mischievous giggle.

"What?" Link continued to gaze into her eyes.

"The way you bulge right out of those conductors' pants," she looked back more seductively, "They don't do a thing to hide your junk."

"Indeed, they don't," he broke his transfixion with her just long enough to take a look at himself and his tented loins, "These clothes are meant to be worn on the job, not with a dazzling princess sitting in my lap."

"Well, consider yourself relieved of your current duties then." she decreed.

Zelda wasn't going to take the time to so much as entertain an objection, even if he did have one. His belt was done away with by the mere flick of her wrist, and his buttons were undone to ease his meat, thick with anticipation, out into the open. It wasn't quite her first time seeing it. They were fully aware of what they would have to eventually do to ensure the propagation of the royal line and as such, Zelda had taken the initiative to see what she would be dealing with and testing it out a few times, but the glow of the natural, orange light bathing them provided an aura of unfamiliarity to the experience. That and one other thing...

"Oh my, so burly, have you gone and grown some more on me?" Zelda tugged out the last of his flesh.

"That's for you to figure out," Link adjusted himself as needed.

"There, isn't that better?" she cooed, allowing his member to make itself comfortable in the space between their laps, "Now, you don't have to hold it back anymore."

"So, you really want that here?"

"All of it," she kissed him again.

The couple resumed their prior making out but now moved at the behest of his flesh rising between them. She purred into his lips as it made its way up and past her inner thigh where she could feel it not only getting longer but fatter as well. Still, she knew he had much more of offer and even began to go as far as playing with and nibbling on his Hylian ears to get it out of him. This also got something out of her though, which Link felt beginning to trickle from her thigh onto his. As she leaned in ever closer, she ultimately got what she was looking for in the form of a jab squarely in the abdomen, delivered by his now towering erection.

"And there you are," she warmly greeted his arousal, tracing a finger along its standing length to measure him up.

"Just as you wanted," Link presented himself to her, both in shaft and rotund testicles.

"Still the biggest in the Royal Guard?" Zelda examined him further.

" _Firmly_ ," the hero guided her hand to wrap around his manhood to check the validity of his claim.

"Hmmm," she playfully stroked him, "Both longer _and_ thicker than before. Have you been feeling the need to defend your title?"

"No, you're still the only one to ever see me at quite my max size since you are the one who took my virginity." he tried to restrain a shudder.

"It was a mutual exchange," she retorted.

"Of course, but you taught me that night what it really means to be at... full mast. It's something I've been look forward to sharing with you once more."

"And I'm more than happy to see it," Zelda concluded her teasing.

Jerking Link off for real was no less than a two-hand job. Both for his sheer mass and the assortment of tasks his shaft gave her to tackle. He had a bulbous head to squeeze, an extensive length to stroke with an underside that loved a good massage, colorful veins rushing with and a weighty pair of testicles in need of fondling. Testing his responses to various patterns and arrangements of these techniques had become an exhilarating field of study for her. The way he throbbed in her grip was very much its own reward for the princess. However, having too much fun with him made it easy to forget that this hero was not to be trifled with either. With her mind lost in its own machinations and just as easily as she had undone his pants before, he was able to get under her dress and slip her panties down her thighs, so he could counterattack with a finger in her moist entrance. Of course, he made sure to remove his work gloves before getting to her most sensitive areas.

"And what do you think you doing?" a trace of lust entered her voice.

"Returning the favor. You promised me that we were equals in this," he poked and prodded her exposed nub.

"Equal? Don't misconstrue my words. I said that we were in this together, but I'm still the princess."

"And what am I? Just a lowly engineer?".

"No, you're anything but _lowly_ ," Zelda contrasted the phrase with a vertical stroke up his member, now stretching past her navel, "but we have our own unique parts to play. It's your duty to fill me with your love and passion and it's on me to spread it to the whole kingdom."

"My love and passion?" he kept on fingering her anyway until he felt a quiver.

"All right here," she held herself steady and redoubled her own efforts on him, "I mean, that's what this is, right? The more you want me, the bigger it gets, and the more you let out, correct?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," he didn't let her innuendo slow him down.

"And that's what I must make sure of," she fought her way through his ministrations, "To treat you the very best I can, guide you through your development and have you ready to release it in me. There is nothing I ask of you but to sit back, enjoy it, and let it all out when you feel the urge."

"Well, don't mind me then," he brushed off her routine, "I'm just doing my part to help you get ready as well.

The gauntlet had been thrown down, but, even with no clear idea of what it meant to "win" this challenge, both did as best as they could per their instincts. They were both quite sensitive but in their own unique ways. Zelda squirmed to keep his fingers from hitting her weak spots directly, but constantly being touched in almost, but not quite, the way she wanted only increased her need for him and had her vaginal juices flowing out in a stream that smeared on their thighs as they kept wriggling in the other's grasp. It was a first for Link to fight against cumming for Zelda. He never thought he'd have a reason not to shoot his load all over her when given the opportunity, but now the hero was driven on by something greater than a fleeting pleasure. This hardy suppression but rapid buildup of energy hit hard in his member and engorged it beyond what they had previously thought to be his limit, refusing to burst more adamantly than ever but now reacting to each brush of her hand by radiating a searing heat through them both. The unstoppable force had now crashed head on into the immovable object and left each no choice but to back off before exploding in an entirely different way than intended.

"Sorry, it's just not good enough," they conceded in unison, visibly surprised at the timing as they lowered their hands and again spoke together, "What? No, you were doing fine."

"I told you that I'm supposed to handle it on my own," Zelda was the first to speak on her own.

"I can't do that," Link again rejected her proposal.

"You're not going to get me. Just hurry up and let me finish you off," she showed some rare frustration.

"What makes you think it'll be that easy? You looked like you were enjoying it just as much as me."

"Yeah, I was enjoying it, but it's just.." she stopped with a blush mid-sentence.

"What?" he wanted an answer, "I always wear my gloves when working. Don't go thinking that my fingers are rough or dirty."

"No, they're not, but they're..." she paused again with an even deeper shade of red.

"They're what?"

"I mean it's just that after all this time and having you here now I..." she paused a third time but used the moment to resolve to push through.

"You what?" he asked for the final time his patience would be able to bear.

"Look, I used to be more than fine doing it myself, you know... with my own hands," she hopped over the mental hurdle.

"Ah yes, the dirty teenage princess," he mocked her for this and similar admissions to him in the past.

"Shut up! It's only natural!" she lost her composure entirely.

"Then what's the issue?" he veered back on topic.

"It's just that that was all before I at last took you as my consort," she hung her head in shame, "Now, I have you, I have the real thing for my desires..."

"And that's why I don't want to hear about your duty." he teased her with his finger once more.

"And that's nice but nowhere near good enough anymore!" she hissed at the contact.

"Oh, I see..." he was shocked by the shift in her tone.

"Look, it's not you but... it is," she sighed, "I mean your fingers are bigger than mine, but when I have this penis of yours in my grasp, closer in girth to an arm than a finger and growing ever larger right before my eyes, anything you might do with your hands seems so... inadequate by comparison."

"Well, I guess your hands are sort of tiny, I mean even with them both, you can't even really... grab it" Link squeezed her hand to show how difficult it was for her to connect thumb and forefinger around his shaft, and how, even with both of her hands close together on his member, he still had enough length left to add one of his own.

"Yeah, see?" Zelda seemed to enter a brief daze, place a hand atop his to dwarf it even further, "Oh Link, you're just so... much more than anything I ever expected."

"You too, Zelda," he returned the remark, "I mean even I can't get it all at once on my own, but then I touch that pussy of yours and think of how that can really manage to wrap around all of me at once and with all of that wetness and warmth to boot. I mean anything else would just be..."

"I understand," the princess tied the final knot between their thoughts, "There's only one thing we can do for each other like this."

"Yeah, you ready?" Link saw her began to undress before he even finished the question.

As she flipped her top off over her head, the pale skin beneath Zelda's dress reflected a tad bit too much time spent indoors doing her job, but Tan lines were just visible enough on her arms to demonstrate that their spending more and more time together was paying off. Link opted to undress as well in consideration for just how heated things were liable to now get between them. Removing his shirt revealed a body built of the best mix of the benefits of manual labor and rigorous training with broad shoulders for masterful sword swings and a toned back from shoveling coal. Then, of course, there were the bits that were for each other's eyes only.

The many layers to Zelda's royal garments did not do justice to how well an hourglass figure was coming along on her. The bra needed to contain her breasts now was anything but flimsy. After run snapping quite a few hooks, she pulled it off where they did what used to be a jiggle but was now enough to be called a full-fledged bounce, and, as much as the flesh that surrounded them, her proud pink nipples also made quite the impression with their grand unveiling. Zelda gave an initial shiver when the air brushed along the buds that had gotten quite erect and sensitive from their foreplay. Nowhere else was Zelda's change from girl to woman more apparent and Link's own manhood made his opinion of it known with a jump that almost startled the princess. The two looked in awe of one another, his member and her opening oozing virile fluids as if in competition to see who had more in them.

"Wow, you're really..." Zelda had never seen him secreting when she wasn't even touching him.

"Damn, we're both... leaking..." Link searched his mind for the best way to comment on their overwhelmingly visible excitement without offending her.

"So then should we..." the atmosphere had become so erotic that Zelda almost lost sense of what to do next.

"Yeah, in you," was the best Link could do to articulate his surging desires, "I want to be in you, Zelda."

"Yeah, I want you to be in me too," she gladly agreed and opened herself up for him at last.

Inching her way over on his moist lap, she took hold of his shaft to get his slick glands up to her soaked entrance. The tip slipped inside about as easily as it ever had but, beyond the head, his growth could not be overlooked. In particular, his girth could not be ignored as just the first half of him had her stretched out as far as she thought she could manage. His hands coming to her waist gave her just the little nudge she needed to push beyond that boundary. Through her own will, Zelda managed to get down another quarter of the way, but the final fourth came through a firm but encouraging pull downwards from Link beneath her. Spreading his legs to fit her more neatly between them, he got himself balls deep and all the way up to her cervix within her, but otherwise sitting with her as if nothing was happening at all. The only exception was the way she clutched to his chest while accustoming to having last of his meat pushed into her.

"Oops, perhaps I overdid it," Link apologized but savored the opportunity to cradle her in his arms while she caught her breath.

"No, it's fine, I needed it," she straightened herself up with her hands on his shoulders, "We needed it."

"Yeah, we did," he quietly nodded.

Even with all the new sensations that a company being joined like this flooding in, there was still a greater calm that came over them with their most urgent needs now heartily filled. It put their minds at relative ease, and, with their loins buried in one another, afforded them the chance to take in the full beauty of their partner.

"This may seem out of nowhere, but your eyes just have the most perfect shade of blue I've ever seen," the hero commented, "Sorry if that's kind of a random thing for me to say. I've always thought so but being so close brought it to mind."

"That's fine. It gives me a turn to check out just how thick and full this hair of yours is," she ruffled a hand through it, "How do you ever manage to deal with it?"

"I can't really say that I do. It just does its own thing," he chuckled as she finished petting his mop.

"Also, I knew you had a six-pack, but I never quite realized what meat grinders these things were," Zelda traced a finger across his abs, "Well done, Link."

"Thanks," Link suddenly seems to be mulling something over but then changed course, "I love you, Zelda."

"Oh," the remark caught her far more off-guard than it should have with a slight gape in her eyes, "I feel the same way, Link. You know that."

"Yeah, but I had to say it," he affirmed, "It wouldn't be right to go any further until I did."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Zelda realized that they hadn't moved since she first took him in, "...I'm so used to you always being on top. I kind of took this position without even thinking about it."

"I didn't say it to rush you," he corrected her, "In the moment, I just realized how absolutely incredible it feels being in you and had to say something, to show my thanks."

"We can switch to our usual stuff if you want. I really didn't mean for us to end up like this."

"Why would you ever think there's anything wrong with it?" he only held her down more tightly, "I've never felt so deep inside you before. It's as if I've never been able to truly give you _all_ of it before now."

"Mmm," she meditated briefly on what she was feeling within herself, "You haven't simply grown, but I feel everything so much more strongly. The twitches are wilder, your pulse is heavier, and the way you used to knock on the door to my baby room feels like you're ready to break it down."

"I think I just might be, if you'll allow it," he responded without a hint of hesitation or doubt leaving her to ponder her own sincere feelings.

"We've come a long way together, Link," she smiled directly at him, "Perhaps, this is our true destination. I more than eagerly look forward to finding out with you."

"Well, first you'll have to show me how serious you are," Link squirmed to remind her that to remind her that she still wasn't moving, "You're the one who has to lead the way now."

"Right, right," Zelda refocused on her hips, planting her hands on the seat for support.

With the first push of her legs, Zelda's immediate obstacle was getting used to moving while enduring the aftershocks of the friction between them. His head scraping its way from the end of her canal to her G-spot created an electric sensation that made her whole body want to break into convulsions. Just her first thrust left her quivering for a few seconds after she landed back in his lap. It was nothing short of amazing, but she knew it would not be adequate to convey to him equal or greater pleasure. After a short rest, she challenged herself to string her motions together consecutively, but her muscles all but gave out on her at the third one. Although she feared he was only getting sexual frustration out of it, seeing her apply herself so hard on his manhood more than offset any potential sense of disappointment.

"Fuck, your dick is ridiculous," he had even managed to break her filter on language unbecoming of royalty.

"Must be to have you saying the F-word," he chuckled and stroked the hair draping down her backside.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea," a bit of panic set in, "I'm trying my best but that heroic cock feels so good I can't even think straight."

"Don't sweat it," his hands slipped even lower, down to her plump rear, "I got exactly the right idea for this."

Zelda was only alerted to the change in his grip when he gave a healthy squeeze to her cheeks before going around to grab her from underneath. The jolts came surging back when he lifted her up himself and lowered her at the same pace that she had managed on her own. Even longer was needed to recover from this with how unexpected it was.

"How was that?" he needed far less time to be ready to hoist her once more.

"Wait, wait!" she frantically waved him off, "I totally wasn't ready for that."

"But I take the shaking to mean that you liked it."

"Yes, but I..." she fumbled over words, "I mean I was kind of glad with the thought of you not having to do anything for once."

"It's never made a difference to me either way," he lifted her once more over her protests, going a bit higher and slower, than before to grant her the feeling of weightlessness in his arms before coming down once more, "All I want is to be in you, with you. A little extra work is nothing compared to that."

"But doing it like this also seems so... undignified," she still pouted, "I mean, I might as well just be a giant doll for you to ram your dick into."

"And what's wrong with that?" Link now readied himself to wield his might more seriously, "As long as I dump my seed inside you, isn't it all the same?"

Link ramped up his arms to a pace beyond what Zelda could achieve on her own with the difference in strength between them. Not only that, but there was no break in his rhythm. The resistance of her flesh that she struggled against was something he plowed right on through. Not only were the sensations between them more vivid than before, but Link kept them coming, one right after another. With her tongue starting to hang from her mouth, he finally eased up his demonstration of power, just short of her losing herself entirely.

"Oh.. Gods..." she heaved for air, "You're... unreal..."

"Thanks, but that's not a very dignified expression to say it with," he poked fun at her.

"No, but I don't have much choice now, do I?" the princess pulled together what she could best get to resemble a straight face.

"Well, not if you want to do it like this anyway..." he considered that perhaps they should trade places.

"No... I mean yes!" She put her arms back around him, not knowing how to phrase it but knowing for certain that she did not want to let him go, finally taking a deep breath to speak straight, "Link, I really want to have you cum inside me, just like this. Where I can feel it most deeply and where I can look you in the eyes. I promise that I'll see it through with you. Just... help me along."

Zelda began moving her hips of her own volition once more, but Link kept her bottom cupped in his hands, offering his assistance when needed to keep their movements consistent and fluid. The two knew each other well enough to settle on a pace in less than a minute and that's when their feelings for one another could at last be unleashed in full. Allowing her weight to rest fully in his arms for brief intervals allowed plenty of opportunities for kisses on the lips and plenty of other places. As much fun as it was to run roughshod over her, feeling her inner flesh shift all around him, led on by the natural pull of gravity and innate desire to accommodate him, was by far the more gratifying way of doing it. Likewise, Zelda developed a new appreciation for the raw, unique shape of his penis, noting just when to use a little extra force for it to make her feel the best.

"Wow, I'm stretching out so much that I still can't get used to it. My head just keeps on spinning," she moaned gently.

"That's because you're so beautiful, Zelda. I love just seeing you go up and down in my arms like this. Being inside you along with all that just makes me keep on getting harder, harder than I've ever been in my life," he groaned back.

"That's what I'm here to do," she bottomed out on him once more, "Release yourself in me. Release yourself for me."

The first sign of Link obliging Zelda's wishes came when she detected an increase in the force with which he would drop her back down to the base of his member, allowing her a split second of free falling but never allowing for anything that might cause her pain. Pain was something that Zelda had long since evolved past, only solace and glee to be found in this state of fullness and unity with her hero. There was something playful in how Link was handling her body, but Zelda only derived even greater bliss from the childlike sense of innocence that it brought, even if she knew his dick was anything but innocent. She could feel its hunger rumbling through it, only matched by her womanhood's growing thirst. The setting sun had disappeared from view beneath the mountains and it was time for something else to emerge between them just as the moon had emerged in the evening sky.

"Ah Link, I wish this time as one with you would never end, but I really do need to be getting back to the castle before my advisers get worried," Zelda lamented.

"All you would need to do is tell them what you were really doing," he half-joked.

"They'll find out but not like that. It'll be in a few weeks when I tell them that I'm carrying your child at last."

"You really think that you'll..." Link couldn't believe his ears.

"Call it a sixth sense, but I can tell, my womb, it's yearning for you," she spoke just above a whisper, "It's just a matter of what you want Link and what you're ready to give. I really hope it's a lot."

"Oh, if only you knew what I can feel going on in my balls right now," he huffed, "I mean, it's like I have a whirlpool inside me. Part of me wasn't sure if I should really..."

"You definitely should," she cut him off, "A whirlpool sounds right in line with what I'm in the mood for right about now. Your essence will mix with mine most wonderfully."

"Okay, I will." he shook off his last reservations, "Like you've never seen me do it before."

"Take your time," she soothed him, "Take your time."

Despite her best intentions, Link had other plans as he assumed greater control over her hips. Just like her, he had developed very specific ideas of when and where he wanted to have her clamping down on him, and now began deliberately manipulating her body's instinctive responses to his advantage, ensuring that her strongest squeezes came when he was well over halfway inside her. This proved extremely beneficial on Zelda's end as well as having her convulsions counteracted by his bloated mass at the zenith of its rigidity sent the remaining shockwaves right to her head instead. While never being anything less than impressive, Link's cock at its limit and on the brink of going even further beyond was something downright fearsome. With him so close to orgasm, a kind of calm before the storm came over them, and Zelda knew what she wanted to do with these precious few moments.

"Link," she channeled all her energy into speaking as clearly as she could, "I love you."

"You too, huh?" he murmured with most of his attention still on her groin.

"Yes, but I had to say it," she echoed his earlier sentiments, "It wouldn't be right to go any further until I did."

"Well, there's really only one place left to go," he grunted, "Oh fuck, I'm so close. This pussy is like velvet."

"It's whatever it needs to be to collect as much semen from you as possible. The most potent seed is needed to produce the most suitable heir possible to inherit my powers and a lot of it too. Just be sure to hold me close when you fire it off."

"That much I'll be delighted to do!" Link immediately clawed for as much of her flesh as he could get his hands on.

Zelda's bottom was now slamming down onto Link's groin loud enough for them to both hear above their own sexual noises and it was more erotic to them than any of them. In this final push, the princess embraced the idea in her mind of her venerated body acting primarily as an instrument of his carnal pleasure and receptacle for his multitude of fertile sperm. Link used his remaining time to memorize as much of her as he could on this day to how she looked, sounded, and felt. In a sense, he really could hold her like this forever and she would never get sick of feeling him thoroughly filling her innards with his thick hardness, but there was no way around his fuse that was nearing its end. Both pushed towards one another to be connected with all their might and Link finally exploded with her arms around him and his manhood at her deepest point.

Her name burst forth from his throat in a husky dedication to the girl atop him, but Zelda's mind took it further to think of the daughter she would pass the name to per royal family tradition. That daughter was all Zelda could think of once her core was subjected to the first waves of his virile deluge. Each shot she felt splash up at her womb prompted her to utter one of various phrases for her desire to have his child ranging from "Give me your baby, Link." after the first, "Breed me, you stud!" and "Knock me the fuck up!" after the full dozen. The hero took each of these commands to heart and held himself at the very center of her being until he was certain he didn't have so much as a drop left to give, even if the spreading stain on the seat beneath him indicated she had already received more than she could take. He wouldn't even allow his member to begin to soften until he knew that her thirst had been quenched.

"Still with me, Zelda?" he nudged for her attention once it was safe.

"I'm definitely with you and in more ways than one now," Zelda contently rubbed her belly, "That was heavenly, Link. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Zelda," he gave the standard answer in a casual tone as he finally permitted himself to take his leave from her insides.

He stood to efficiently redress himself while Zelda lied down on the long passenger's seat to bask in more of the afterglow, not wanting to clean off even a bit of his spunk until she absolutely had to.

"I'm going to get us headed back to the castle now," he politely informed the still entranced princess.

"Yes, please do," she agreed while swirling her finger in his excess that had pooled at her opening, "If only I could share this feeling with you..."

"Don't worry. I felt plenty," he still needed a few seconds to get himself mentally fit to drive.

"But this might be the best part. Lying back just filled to the brim with your essence of life, letting as much of it soak into me as I can, feeling it wriggling with joy as I take the next step to having the baby you deserve. It makes me so happy."

"I'm happy too, Zelda, but, I kind of doubt that you can actually feel it wriggling. Just take a rest and enjoy the ride."

"But I do see something wriggling, in no mood for a rest, and quite eager for another ride," she slowly reached out to him, her hand landing on the bulge in his pants that still did no favors whatsoever for his revitalized erection.

"What? Don't mind for that now!" he squirmed but didn't step away from her grasp.

"Come on. You know that getting me pregnant means that you can now really do it as much as you want," she massaged him through the rapidly stretching fabric, "Man, these pants really don't do anything to help with a boner..."

"These clothes are meant to be worn on the job. They're not intended to be worn around a dazzling princess overflowing with my cum!" he finally let out to the sudden sound of a snapping string.

"And thanks to that beast, you won't be wearing them much at all," Zelda held up the button that his hardness had torn off.

"Not fair!" Link stumbled keep his pants up on their own to little avail.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting that one!" Zelda guffawed with renewed vigor, "Look, just drive back with your pants down, we can hurry you into the castle, and I'll sew it back on."

"Fine!" Link kicked his trousers back off, "But just one thing..."

"What is it? she stopped laughing just in time to see a new shadow coming over her.

"You'll be fixing those pants only after you've made sure this thing has been satisfied completely!" He hung his manhood over her face, still imposing enough to elicit a nervous gulp from her even in the straining confines of his underwear.

"Don't worry, Link. I'll help you blow off as much steam as you need to." she promised as he turned to get back to the engine and blow of some steam of its own. "Always."

Just as the train ran its when back to the castle, Zelda had a different sort of train run on her shortly after they had arrived, and just as Link's locomotive was more than used to carrying all sorts of passengers, Zelda had indeed returned with a passenger of her own, ready for an interesting, nine-month long ride. Its exclusive car grew into a beautiful, burgeoning baby bump that became revered as the shining future and hope of the kingdom. Wearing any clothing that revealed even an iota of its widening area of skin was an invitation for a rub and a kiss from Link with his prideful ambitions of fatherhood. Each kick was a can't miss event, but even if the child woke up when he wasn't around, the soon-to-be queen cherished the personal time with the soon-to-be princess.

"There, there, you still need to spend a bit more time with Mommy," Zelda poked back at the nudges from within her womb, resting on her bed mere weeks away from delivery.

She purred with satisfaction when she was made to recall the night that Link had fertilized that seed inside her. The size of her stomach, enough to prevent her from seeing her toes, now accurately reflected just how full he had made her feel back then. Right on cue, the man himself made his way through the door.

"How are my favorite two Zeldas?" he gave his common greeting since they had learned it would be a girl.

"Tired, but content," she sat up.

"I know money won't be an issue, but I still can't help working harder than I ever have before," he pulled of his shirt to reveal a chest glistening with sweat.

"You overdoing it is how I got like this in the first place," she skootched to give him room where she knew he would want to sit by her side.

"Sorry about that, but I can only do my part," he tenderly palmed her belly.

"I never said I was upset over it," she joined her hand alongside his on her navel, "In fact, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"For all the inconvenience, this is the most fulfilled I've ever felt, slight emphasis on the "filled" part," she shot him a cheeky grin.

"And I'm fulfilled to have been the man to make you into a proper queen."

"But even after the importance and fanfare of giving birth to the first daughter of the queen, I can't envision myself being able to go too long without nurturing the life of another one of your children within me," she giddily rubbed her baby bump all over.

"Really? Well... you know I'd give you one," he hadn't thought quite that far into the future.

"I know it's a lot ask, but can you make even livelier and healthier than this precious little one," Zelda felt her daughter squirm again, "The women of castle town are surprised I'm not carrying twins at my size. If only they could know just sort of load it was that you fertilized me with that night. None of my clothes fit and I can barely stand at times, it only speaks to the superiority of your seed and my sacred womb. Ah, the feeling of your noble spirit mixed with my royal blood is unlike any I've ever known. Please tell me that you're up it."

"Oh, I'm _up_ to it, alright." he rolled his eyes but was unable to suppress the first signs of an erection.

"No getting impatient though," Zelda was now keen to any changes in his pants, "If I can carry this baby for a few more weeks, you can use that time to save up for the next one."

"Make me wait that long and you're asking to end up drenched head-to-toe inside-and-out," he shuffled uncomfortably in place.

"If you can do that much I won't even care if you ruin the sheets and carpet," she held out her hand to finalize the deal.

"You are one weird princess," Link made his promise with a handshake and kiss, "And I love you for it."

"I've been told that I come from a long line of them," Zelda smiled peacefully as Link shifted his attention back to the task at hand, resting his head on her belly to listen in on the heartbeat of the child they were both prepared to give everything they had for.

Even if the kid was going to ultimately having to share, there would never be any shortage of love for all of them.


End file.
